Sept Vies
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que algunos kwamis escogen a sus dueños no es inspiradora, alegre o especial. No escogen buscando la luz en los corazones. Al contrario, buscan una sonrisa torcida y una mirada vacía para poder llenar. / One-Shot AdrienxLadybug.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus repectivos dueños. Esta historia la escribo sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o republicación.

* * *

 ** _Sept Vies_.**

 _Adrien. Ladybug_.

* * *

La verdadera razón por la que algunos kwamis escogen a sus dueños no es inspiradora, alegre o especial. No escogen buscando la luz en los corazones. Al contrario, buscan una sonrisa torcida y una mirada vacía para poder llenar.

—El Señor Agreste no va a poder ir a tu presentación hoy, Adrien.

Ha escuchado las palabras en su cabeza incluso antes de que la secretaria de su padre las pronunciara. Suspira y guarda las manos en los bolsillos, es lo típico, parte de su rutina, y aun así, una parte de él ha conservado la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran. Nathalie le saluda con un gesto y se pierde en la infinidad de pasillos que vuelven un tormentoso laberinto a la resplandeciente pero insípida mansión. Adrien se resigna, porque realmente no puede hacer otra cosa y su vida, en los últimos años, se ha constituido de eso. Se mete al coche negro que le llevará al teatro donde se presentará junto a sus compañeros de las clases de piano y se limita a observar a aquella alegre París a través de la ventana.

Las luces en el escenario brillan con demasiada intensidad, le obligan a cerrar los ojos. El corazón le late con fuerza, y piensa, mientras acaricia las teclas del piano, que eso, la música, es lo único que le hace sentir vivo. La sonata que interpreta es compleja y hermosa. Llena de matice y colores, y florecen las notas ascendiendo hacia el techo. Es como la primavera, que decora París con sus flores lilas, amarillas y rojas. Es como un amanecer, que promete nuevas oportunidades y sonrisas sinceras. Es como el abrazo de una madre, cálido y provoca que el público cierre los ojos y se lleve las manos al corazón. Adrien toca las teclas con suavidad, como acariciándolas, de ésa manera en la que nadie le ha acariciado las mejillas en mucho tiempo. Y se sorprende a sí mismo, casi le fascina. Porque puede expresar con tanta facilidad aquello que no siente, y extraña.

Cuando termina de tocar, el teatro explota en aplausos y por un momento le cuesta respirar. No sabe cómo reaccionar, se ha quedado pasmado y es que, entre el gentío, le ha parecido ver a su madre. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza con fuerza. No es posible. Ella se ha ido.

Trastabilla con el pequeño banco del piano y sale del escenario como puede, bajo las confundidas miradas de cientos de personas que cesan sus aplausos. De alguna manera logra burlar al chofer que le ha llevado y se escapa. Comienza a caminar por las calles nocturnas de París, abrumado. Le duele la cabeza, las manos le tiemblan y los ojos le arden. Quiere llorar. No va a hacerlo, de todos modos. Porque Adrien se ha prometido a sí mismo que no permitirá que su mala fortuna acabe de romperle, no dejará que le quite lo último que le queda de fortaleza. Y se mete en un callejón sin salida, es oscuro, sucio y está lleno de cajas de basura, pero aprieta los puños con fuerza y comienza a patear, a golpear, a empujar lo que le rodea. Tumba las cajas, rompe botellas y no grita, no llora, no siente. Se esfuerza en seguir adelante. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. ¿Cómo? No lo sabe. Joder, no tiene idea de nada y destroza los retazos de cartón. Los cristales se rompen contra el frío suelo y de ellos, como si surgiera una flor de pétalos negros, aparece un haz de oscuridad y tiembla frente a sus ojos. Se vuelve un pequeño torbellino, chispea y Adrien retrocede unos pasos, tropezándose y cayendo al piso sin saber qué hacer. El haz se vuelve circular y luego se concentra en una esfera, sus colores comienzan a oscilar. De negro se vuelven violetas, luego verdes, y después grises. Del gris se transforma a plateado, y un anillo se materializa y cae frente a sus pies.

Adrien se acerca a observarlo, la pata de un gato resplandece con un brillo verde y luego se apaga con lentitud. De alguna forma, siente la rabia, la ira y la incertidumbre desaparecer de su cuerpo. Se desvanece, como esfumándose en la noche, y Adrien no siente más que calma. Una extraña paz que no ha sentido en demasiado tiempo. Recoge el anillo y cuando lo coloca en su dedo, una poderosa descarga de energía le sacude las entrañas.

* * *

— _My Lady_ , ¿te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que te ves esta tarde?

La sonrisa de Ladybug aparece como un suspiro entre sus labios, pero le basta a Chat Noir para robarla y ocultarla en su corazón, allí junto a la inmensa colección que atesora. Ha pasado un año desde su encuentro con _Plagg_ , un año desde que ha dejado de tener clases en casa y un año desde que se ha enamorado de Ladybug.

A medida que saltan de techo en techo, recorriendo la ciudad en búsqueda de posibles problemas, observa su delgada figura recortando al atardecer que se ciñe sobre París. No dice nada, lo cual es extraño en él, desde que su confianza ha vuelto y principalmente cuando se transforma en Chat Noir, le resulta difícil no hacer algún comentario sobre la grandeza de _su lady_. Pero no encuentra las palabras, se pierde en un mar de suposiciones, fantasías sin cumplir y de sueños despierto, mientras la observa volar por al aire y aterrizar con gracia. Llegan hasta un edificio alto, Ladybug se para firme, con las manos en la cintura y dirige ésa mirada decidida a la ciudad que se extiende debajo de ellos. Chat Noir se acuclilla, como un gato, y sonríe distraídamente, mientras aquella paz que comenzó esa noche en la que _Plagg_ llegó a su vida, le envuelve el alma.

—Ha sido una buena tarde. Ningún problema.

—He de admitir que ha sido un poco aburrida.

—¿Qué te pateen un poco el trasero es tu idea de diversión, gatito?

Chat ahoga una risa y le mira directo a los ojos. Ella no desvía la vista, le observa con determinación y cierta dulzura que sólo él sabe percibir.

—Ya quisieras, _my lady_. Pero los gatos tenemos siete vidas, no hay nada que pueda conmigo.

—Lo que tú digas…

El silencio se hace presente. Como ahogando las palabras que Chat muere por decir, " _por favor, dime quién eres en realidad_ ". Pero se resigna a aguardar, aguantar hasta que sea el momento indicado. Porque se ha prometido algo, y eso es resignarse única y exclusivamente a una cosa: a esperarle. Y es que, incluso si no sabe quién se esconde debajo de ésa máscara, Adrien está seguro de que se ha preparado para eso toda su vida. La cadena de sucesos desafortunados le ha llevado hasta ése sitio. Al edificio en el que se encuentra junto a la chica que hace que su corazón se acelere y la sonrisa burbujee en sus labios. Hay cosas que todavía duelen, y es imposible negarlo, pero Adrien ha decidido seguir caminando hacia adelante.

—¿Sabes, _my lady_? En todas y cada una de esas siete vidas, voy a quererte.

Chat se incorpora y puede notar, bajo la tenue luz de la luna y los faroles distantes de la ciudad, cómo un rubor se asoma sobre las mejillas de Ladybug. Sonríe complacido, porque tiempo atrás, no habría manera de que palabras de ése estilo escaparan de sus labios.

—Estás- estás delirando, Chat.

La risa nerviosa de su chica le desconcierta por un momento, iluminando un punto de esperanza en su interior. Pero ella se apresura en excusarse, despedirse y marcharse hacia su casa. Chat recorre la idea de seguirle, pero se detiene cuando se percata de que sólo lograría hacerle sentir incómoda.

Desase la transformación y Plagg se materializa a su lado, a medida que Adrien se sienta en el tejado y luego se deja caer de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?, aún tengo energías, no has usado el _Cataclismo_ hoy —Plagg le espeta colocándose a su lado.

Adrien suspira, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Sólo quería agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? —cruza sus pequeños brazos, confundido.

—Por todo.

Y cierra los ojos, respirando hondo y llenándose los pulmones del aroma a ésa nueva primavera que por fin es capaz de disfrutar. Plagg se mantiene en silencio, sin embargo, rápidamente exclama reclamándole:

—Queso. Si vas a agradecerme al menos podrías darme un poco.

Su constante delirio sobre el queso comienza de nuevo y Adrien no puede más que ahogar una risa, mientras piensa que a pesar de ser _Chat Noir_ , el gato negro que trae mala suerte, finalmente la buena fortuna le ha sonreído y, aquello, representa con fervor su deseo de voltear el destino, y escribir su propio camino.

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Primer fic de ML de los que espero sean muchos! En esta ocasión traigo un one shot corto y sencillo que realmente espero que les guste. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de este par de tontos, y aunque soy fanática del angst, me parece que está bien comenzar así. Adrien es un pequeño algodón de azúcar, y me pareció interesante la idea de que durante un período de su vida, haya estado perdido. En fin.**

 **Las opiniones son bienvenidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
